I Love You My Bridegroom
by Red Kushina
Summary: I Love You My Bridegroom- Aku mencintaimu pengantin laki-laki ku. Sebuah cerita romansa bertabur nelangsa. Bagai makan keju diatas tumpukan jarum itulah yang sakura rasakan... Jangan baca apalagi ngeflame kalo gak suka, tunjukan bahwa kamu seorang fanfictioner sejati! Update Chapter 6
1. Chapter 1-Pengantin Dadakan

Judul: I Love You My Bridegroom

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

I don't own Naruto, Masashi own Naruto T_T

Fic: Fannon

Dont like, Dont read tebane!

Pairing: Sasusaku

Fic ini mengandung unsur sex dan kekerasan hanya untuk usia 18+

Laki-laki berkemeja rapi lengkap dengan dasi dan _tuxedo_ terbaik yang pernah ia pakai. Tak henti-hentinya melihat ke arah jarum jam baik di gereja maupun di pergelangan tangannya. Ia sedang menunggu gadisnya, gadis yang ia cinta yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya. Terbayang dalam benaknya gadis dengan surai panjang dan mata mutiara akan berdiri dihadapannya mengucap janji suci sehidup semati di depan altar. Tutur kata yang lembut dan perhatian yang lebih benar-benar membuat wanita idamannya tersebut sulit ditemukan di bumi yang luas ini. Namun, gadis yang di nanti tak juga datang. Hati mulai berkata-kata sesuatu yang buruk akankah terjadi?

Dilihat dari kejauhan seorang wanita berlari tanpa kendaraan hanya dengan telapak kaki dengan gaun putih. Setelah wanita semakin dekat terlihat jelas bahwa itu bukan gadis yang ia nanti. Rambut panjang berwarna pink. Ada apa dengan dunia ini, Sasuke berkata-kata dalam hati.

Disisi lain Ayah mempelai Laki-laki, Fugaku mendekati wanita asing dengan gaun yang ada diluar gereja.

" _Ada apa gerangan kamu ada disini anak muda, apakah kau salah satu tamu undangan?_ " Wanita asing itu menundukan kepalanya sembari memohon,,

" _Tuan lindungi saya, sayang dipaksa menikah dengan laki-laki tua yang tidak pernah ku kenal sebelumnya, dan saya tahu betul bahwa saya hanya akan menjadi selir. Aku kabur dari gereja kota sebelah"_ Ungkap gadis itu sambil menangis.

Sementara itu keterlambatan Hinata sang pujaan hati Sasuke sudah tak bisa di toleran lagi, bahkan setelah di jemput ke rumahnya gadis itu benar-benar menghilang. Inisiatif Fugaku menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pengganti kekasih Anaknya yang tak kunjung datang.

" _Namamu siapa nak_?" Tanya Fugaku.

" _Haruno Sakura, tuan_ ".

" _Baiklah kalau begitu kau menikah saja dengan anakku, kau akan jadi istri pertamanya. Dan anaku seusia denganmu. Dia malang, pengantin wanitanya tak kunjung datang sudah terlambat 2 jam. Para tamu mulai bersilat lidah mengumpat keluarga kami. Bagaimana menurutmu nak?_ " Fugaku membuat sebuah penawaran.

Dalam benak sakura, daripada luntang lantung di kota asing sebaiknya aku terima saja tawaran itu.

Fugaku membawa calon menantu dadakan. Tampak sakura tengah di bawa dengan sambutan tamu yang meriah. Namun ada beberapa tamu yang tidak lain teman sekampus mempelai pria merasa heran, karena mereka tau percis pacar sasuke bukan gadis yang sedang menuju gereja. Bukan itu saja, walau gadis yang ini cantik Sasuke sangat terkejut mengapa Ayahnya tidak membawa Hinata calon istri yang sebenarnya. Namun Fugaku mencoba mebisikan dan memberi penjelasan pada anaknya. Dia berjanji akan mencari Hinata dimanapun itu, namun demi kebaikan nama keluarga terimalah gadis cantik dan malang ini sebagai istri untuk sementara waktu.

Sasuke sebagai anak yang baik dia menyetujui permintaan ayahnya. Maka dengan hidmat terucaplah janji suci di depan pendeta. Pesta pernikahan selesai, dan Sakura di bawa ke sebuah Rumah, tidak ini lebih mirip istana. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terkaya di Kyoto. Sedangkan terkaya kedua adalah keluarga Hyuuga. Namun anehnya, keluarga besar Hyuuga menghilang dari kota tersebut. Entah mengapa..

Pada malam nya, Sasuke masih terpuruk dengan hilangnya Hinata. Gadis yang ia cintai sejak di masuk kuliah. Nomor handphone dan linenya tidak aktif tak ada respon. Sakura terlihat tak berani menengur laki-laki yang baru saja jadi suaminya. Dalam hatinya berkata Uchiha Sasuke sangat tampan. Namun sebenarnya Sakura juga telah memiliki laki-laki yang dicintai. Karena sebuah keadaan dia tak bisa bersama laki-laki berambut pirang yang ia cintai tersebut. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Naruto? Benak sakura.

Sasuke berpikir seharusnya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat indah karena bisa bercumbu dengan Hinata dalam ikatan pernikahan, namun impiannya tak menjadi kenyataan. Sekilas ia membayangkan wanita yang ada dihadapannya adalah Hinata.

" _Kamu sekarang adalah istriku bukan? mengapa kita tak memulainya saja?_ " Sasuke sadar wanita yang ada dihadapannya bukan kekasihnya, namun dia ingin mengurangi rasa sakit karena kehilangan Hinata dengan bersenang-senang dengan istri dadakan nya.

" _Ta ta tapi aku hanya ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan nama keluargamu, setelah kamu menemukan Hinata-san lagi aku akan pergi_ " Jelas Sakura gugup dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

" _Diam, kau adalah istriku sekarang. Kau harus bercinta dengaku malam ini!_ " Sasuke mulai memaksa.

Dalam hatinya Naruto maafkan aku, mungkin hal buruk akan terjadi...

Sakura membuka bajunya, dan menerima ajakan Sasuke. Hingga yang tersisa ditubunhnya hanyalah _lingerie_ tipis berwarna merah. Membuat suaminya begitu bernafsu. Bibir sakura telah disegel paksa oleh bibir sasuke. Sakura tak punya pilihan lain selain mebalas ciuman panas tersebut dengan pengalaman ciuman yang dia miliki saat masih bersama kekasihnya dulu. Tak cukup itu mulut laki-laki itu terus turun memuju leher jenjang sakura dan membuat bekas-bekas merah disana. Dengan cepat dan agak ganas dia mulai menjilati dan menyedot _niple_ sakura secara bergantian.

Sebagai seseorang yang normal sakura mulai mengeluarkan suara yang tidak beraturan seperti desahan-desahan yang membuat sasuke semakin bernafsu mendengarnya. Walau dada sakura tak semontok Hinata kekasihnya baginya ini adalah dada mini yang padat dan kenyal.

" _Hey, apa hanya aku yang memuaskanmu dengan mulutku. Lakukan hal ini padaku juga!_ " perintah sasuke sambil membuka celananya.

Sakura yang sudah hampir klimaks juga tak mampu menahannya. Dia memasukan penis Sasuke kemulutnya. Dengan ukuran yang besar dan panjang tentu saja dia hanya bisa memasukan setengah saja. Dengan penuh nafsu sakura menyedot batangan yang semakin lama semakin keras dan tegang. Sasuke terlihat sudah tak sabaran. Dia menarik _lingerie_ yang masih menyangkut di pinggang sakura sehingga wanita tersebut tanpa sehelai benang sekarang. Dengan sigap dia melepaskan penisnya dari mulut sakura dan mulai memasukannya ke vegina yang tampak basah tersebut.

" _Bibirnya menyentuh telinga sakura, apa kau siap_?" Tanya nya, sakura hanya mengangguk yang berarti dia siap.

Selanjutnya setelah batangannya sudah masuk sepenuhnya laki-laki tersebut mulai mengenjot tubuh sakura dengan seluruh tenaga dan nafsu birahinya. Dengan tenaga yang ada sakura membalas genjotan tersebut dengan goyangan lambat yang semakin lama semakin cepat pula. Mereka berdua telah mencapai klimaks. Ranjang extra large tempat mereka bercinta bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan tubuh mereka. Peluh mulai bercucuran dari dahi. Tak terasa sudah setengah jam lebih mereka bercinta. Sasuke mencabut penisnya secara perlahan dan mereka tertidur dalam posisi berpelukan tanpa sehelai benang dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut dalam keheningan malam.

Bersambung~


	2. Chapter 2–Perintah untuk Pergi Berlibur

**Chapter 2 – Perintah untuk Pergi Berlibur**

 **Judul: I Love You My Bridegroom**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't own Naruto, Masashi own Naruto T_T**

 **Fic: Fannon**

 **Semi AU**

 **Dont like, Dont read tebane!**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku**

 **Special buat Minato yang kasih review lemonnya lebih panjang xixi**

 **Miss Typo dan Gaje, gomenasai**

 **Fic ini mengandung unsur sex dan kekerasan hanya untuk usia 18+**

Perlahan sakura tersadar dari tidurnya. Sinar sang raja siang menyilaukan matanya. Tampak sosok asing tengah terbaring disampingnya. Dia sadar ternyata orang asing tersebut tidak lain adalah suaminya. Walau terjadi dalam sekejap.

Merasa ada yang bergerak disampingnya Sasuke pun tersadar. Dia mengucek matanya yang sebenarnya tidak kabur. Dia masih tak habis pikir telah menghianati Hinata. Dia segera memakai bajunya yang dilempar sembarang tadi malam. Sebenarnya sasuke masih ingin lanjut bercinta pesona sakura luar biasa. Namun siang hari lebih tampak jelas wanita disampingnya bukan hinata melainkan hanya wanita asing yang tidur bersamanya tadi malam.

Dia meninggalkan sakura sendirian dikamar tanpa sepatah kata. Dalam benak sakura oh Kami-sama jangan biarkan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Karena dia juga punya orang lain yang ia cinta. Biarkan cinta dan hatiku hanya untuk Naruto. Walau untuk sementara waktu mungkin tubuh ini ku berikan pada Sasuke-kun ah tidak Sasuke-sama.

Diruang makan, keluarga inti berkumpul. Disana tampak Fugaku dan Mikoto, Itachi dan Istrinya (Konan) dan Sasuke. Sakura agak minder bergabung karena dia sadar hanya orang baru yang tak diharapkan Suaminya.

"Mengapa kau hanya berdiri saja Sakura-chan, Ayo bergabung disini" Ucap Nyonya Fugaku dengan ramah terhadap menantunya.

Walau uchiha adalah keluarga _elite,_ Fugaku dan Mikoto bukan tipe orang yang sombong. Meskipun masih penuh misteri kemana hilangnya keluarga Hyuuga. Wanita cantik dan tak tau asal usulnya ini adalah menantu sahnya. Jadi mereka menyayangi Sakura sama seperti mereka menyayangi Hinata dulu. Dengan sikap lembut keluarga Uchiha membuat Sakura tak terlalu beban batin dengan sikap dingin Sasuke **di siang hari**.

Melewati hari-hari didalam rumah megah dan tidur bersama pria tampan tidak membuat Sakura lupa dengan kekasihnya Naruto. Dia memakai baju hadiah pernikahannya rapi dan seksi. Penampilan hari ini membuat sakura terlihat 2 kali lebih cantik. Jas dengan bahan jeans tipis dengan leher bulu warna putih, rok pendek pink sangat seirama dengan warna rambutnya. Saat dia sedang melangkah menuruni tangga dia bertemu dengan sang ibu mertua.

"Sakura-chan, mau kemana pagi sekali" Sapa Mikoto

"Aku ingin ke pasar ma, sudah lama sekali aku gak masak sesuatu" jawab sakura dengan mata melirik ke kanan.

"Hati-hati menantuku ^^ "

Sopir pribadi keluarga Uchiha membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Dalam hati sakura ini gawat, aku tidak sungguhan ingin ke pasar melainkan ingin menemui Naruto.

"Hm bapak santai aja, aku ingin naik Taksi saja"

"Kenapa Nyonya Uchiha-sama?"

"Aku mabuk mobil lamborgini" Jelas sekali bohongnya.

Namun sebagai sopir yang menghormati majikannya dia tidak memaksa sakura untuk diantarkan. Sekarang Sakura berada didalam taksi. Menuju ke sebuah daerah terpencil yang tidak jauh dari Kyoto. Di sebuah rumah kecil yang tampak tak terawat dan berdebu itulah tempat tujuan Sakura pagi ini. Dibukanya pintu rumah itu dengan kunci yang ada dibalik kalung berbentuk salip miliknya. Tampak jelas di bagian ruangan depan duduk seorang pria berambut pirang yang menatapnya penuh haru.

"Sa sakura-chan" Teriak Naruto haru sambil mengejar sakura dan memeluknya.

Sakura tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, dia membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat. Walau baru dalam hitungan 2 minggu tak bertemu tampak jelas mereka sangat saling merindukan. Naruto dengan sigap menciumin bibir seksi kekasihnya. Dalam waktu singkat lidah laki-laki ini sudah menginvasi mulut dan lidah sakura. Dia menekan kepala sakura dengan kuat agar ciuman menjadi lebih dalam dan tak terlepaskan. Berciuman dengan orang yang ia cintai sesungguhnya rasanya begitu indah. Walau dalam hati sakura ada yang ganjal entah kenapa dia menyelipkan Sasuke dalam benaknya.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu Sakura-chan" Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Aku juga Naruto, tapi kau tau kan"

"Sssst, jangan kau ungkapkan ini adalah rencana kita sayang aku takkan marah jika tubuhmu telah kau berikan pada laki-laki selain aku" Jelas Naruto penuh ketegaran.

"Apakah Hinata baik-baik saja? Kau tidak memperkosanya kan Naruto?"

"Apa-apaan kamu kenal aku kan, walau seorang perampok sadis aku sangat menghormati wanita. Lagi pula keluarganya sudah melaksanakan apa yang kita perintahkan di telepon"

Malam sebelum hari Pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata...

Sebuah telepon dari orang misterius , dah Hyuuga Hiasi menjawabnya.

"Halo, dengan siapa?"

"Halo, Tuan Hyuuga.. Apakah anakmu hinata ada bersamamu" Jawab seseorang yang tak dikenal

"Tidak, dia sedang pergi bersama Tunangannya"

"Kau salah, Aku lah yang menelpon anakmu dan mengaku sebagai Uchiha Sasuke"

"Maksud kamu apa?" Hiasi mulai cemas.

"Kami telah menculik anakmu, dan kami minta tebusan"

"Kenapa kau tega melakukannya, besok adalah hari pernikahan Hinata" Hiasi meninggikan suaranya

"Aku tak peduli"

"Baik, kau minta tebusan berapa?"

"Aku tidak meminta uang, pernikahan anakmu bisa di tunda di lain waktu namun kali ini aku memintaku seluruh keluarga Hyuuga pergi berlibur ke luar negeri tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Uchiha"

"Apa-apaan ini, apakah kamu seorang teroris, sungguh tebusan yang aneh uang saja" Hiasi protes.

"Beli tikenya dan berangkat pada dini hari besok, jam 7 pagi kau seeluarga akan sampai di beijing jangan lupa foto semua anggota keluargamu dan kirim fotonya ke email ini yasashishinobi jika tidak anakmu tidak akan selamat" Si penelepon memberikan telepon kepada hinata.

"Ayah, tolong akuuuuuu" Teriak hinata dalam telpon, lalu si penculik merampas telpin itu lagi.

"Aku akan terus membiarkan dia berbicara sepatah atau beberapa patah kata sebagai bukti dia baik-baik saja, sampai jumpa tuan"

"Tunggu ka.." telepon telah diputuskan.

Walau calon penerus Keluarga Hyuuga adalah Neji keponakannya, tetap saja Hinata adalah anak yang sangat ia sayangi. Demi keselamatan anaknya Hiasi berangkat ke Beijing pada dini hari dengan pesawat ekspres. Tepat jam 7 pagi dia mengirimi foto di beijing email kepada sipenculik. Dan si penculik membalas foto Hinata yang sedang dikurung didalam ruangan sebagai bukti anak mereka baik-baik saja. Tampak Nyoya Hyuuga terus menangis khawatir dengan putri sulungnya.

Itu adalah rencana sepasang perampok unggulan Naruto dan Sakura. Hal ini disebabkan Naruto tengah menjadi buronan terbesar di jepang. Jadi ia membutuhkan banyak uang untuk mengubah wajahnya dengan operasi plastik. Setahun mengurung diri dalam rasa takut adalah keadaan terburuk baginya. Bahkan dengan meminta tebusan berupa itu hanya akan membuat polisi menemukan keberadaannya. Jalan satu-satunya kekasihnya Sakura harus berpura-pura sebagai orang malang dan menyedot harta keluarga Uchiha dengan menjadi pengantin dadakan.

Dihati sakura ada sedikit rasa berdosa melakukannya karena Tn dan Ny Uchiha sangat baik padanya, namun mau diapakan lagi ini sudah menjadi pilihannya sejak awal. Dalam keheningan tiba-tiba Naruto menatap sakura dengan mata nakal. Menyadarinya wanita itu langsung berdiri dan mengandeng tas.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana Sakura-chan?"

"Aku mau balik ke rumah Sasuke" jawabnya.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan satu kali bercinta saja aku mohon"

"Maaf Naruto, dosa ku telah terlalu banyak. Untuk sementara waktu statusku adalah istri orang jadi aku mohon jangan lakukan itu dulu. Aku takut di kutuk oleh Kami-sama" jelas sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Hah, seorang perampok dan pembunuh seperti mu juga bisa takut pada Tuhan, Sugoi Sakura-chan"

Tak memperdulikan perkataan Sakura, Naruto tetap menarik tangan kekasihnya dengan paksa dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Ja jangan Naruto" Teriak sakura sambil memberontak namun apa daya, walau dia pembunuh terlatih memiliki tenaga yang lebih dari pada wanita umumnya. Lawannya adalah Naruto yang juga pembunuh terlatih, tenaganya sudah tentu lebih besar dari pria pada umumnya. Tak ada guna memberontak Naruto telah berada diatas Tubuhnya.

"Sakura-chan aku penasaran bagaimana permainan ranjangmu setelah bercinta pada pemuda manja itu" Naruto sambil melocoti baju sakura, sehingga wanita itu bertelanjang dada.

Sakura hanya diam tak mampu memberontak lagi, atau dia akan merasakan sakit oleh kejantanan Naruto. Dengan cepta pria itu memasukan Niple wanitanya kedalam mulut, kerinduan yang begitu dalam terhadap dada mini kekasihnya. Di mengecup, menjilat, menyedot dan mengigit lembut bagian sensitif itu secara bergantian. Dia melakukan dengan cepat, setelah berhasil melepaskan rok sakura dia memasukan kejajantannya ke lorong hangat sakura. Dan mulai menghujamkannya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ahhh ahhh Naruto aaaahhh emhhhh hhhhh hmmm" bagai tombol yang dipencet sang wanita mendesah, tak ada perlawanan lagi kali ini. Dengan keadaan Naruto diatasnya dia sambil melakukan ciuman panas. Selain bagian bawah beradu dengan hebat, mulut mereka juga berciuman dengan cepat dan ganas. Sakura sesekali mengigit bibir dan lidah Naruto namun mengusahakan tidak menyakiti kekasihnya

"Hmm Sakura-chan, kehebatanmu semakin naik level" Bisik Naruto sambil mengigiti telinga Sakura.

Dua pembunuh sekaligus perampok kelas kakap ini sangat cocok diatas ranjang, suara mereka bercinta terdengan sangat jelas. Membuat Hinata yang dikurung di ruangan gudang mengesek-gesekan kewanitaannya ke dinding karena tidak tahan mendengar desahan mereka.

Sudah dua jam pasangan ini belum selesai juga bercinta, Naruto masih semangat menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan penuh semangat. Peluh yang bercucuran menandakan mereka mulai lelah tak ia pedulikan dia terus mengenjot kasar ke tubuh sakura.

"Ahhhhhh na narutoooo hmmm ahahhh cu cukup sayyangg aggrrh ahhh hmmm ahhh,,,, " Sakura mulai kalah dia sepertinya kelelahan dan tangannya memegangi pinggul Naruto berusaha melepaskan benda hangat yang menancap di daerah sensitifnya tersebut.

Namun apa daya Naruto belum juga puas. Dan terus menghujam, justru teriakan sakura membuatnya semakin klimaks. Sakura bahkan telah mengalami klimaks berkali-kali namun Naruto tak pernah berhenti dari klimaksnya. Sakura menyerah dan berusaha membalas agar kekasihnya merasa lelah. Sakura bangkit dari posisi baringnya menjadi duduk diatas pangkuan dihadapan pasangannya dengan posisi masih saling menancap. Sakura mengejot tubuhnya kearah kejantanan naruto sambil mengigit bibir naruto tanpa ampun.

"Ohh awww sakura-chaaan aww ittai sa saku raa raaa" Permainan kasar sakura membuat Naruto menyerah dan melepaskan penisnya dari tancapan tersebut. Mereka terlihat kelelahan dan kembali berbaring di atas kasur smal size yang sudah bergoyang sejak 2 jam lebih.

Sakura meletakan tangannya di dada Naruto dan membuat pola-pola dengan jari jemarinya. Sebaliknya Naruto mengusap bibir sakura dengan telunjuknya. Mereka saling menatap dan terlelap kelelahan.

 **~Bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3 - Aku Merindukan Sentuhanmu

**Chapter 3 – Aku Merindukan Sentuhanmu**

 **Judul: I Love You My Bridegroom**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't own Naruto, Masashi own Naruto T_T**

 **Fic: Fannon**

 **Semi AU**

 **Dont like, Dont read tebane!**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku**

 **Just for 18+**

 **No Flame onegai T_T**

"Oh tidak, jam berapa ini" Sakura cepat-cepat memasang pakaiannya.

"Jam 10 pagi, jangan terlalu terburu-buru Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto masih terbaring.

"Aku tadi janjinya pergi kepasar, kalo ketahuan bohong kepercayaan mereka akan menghilang untuku, Naruto baka!"

"Kamu ini habis kujinakan masih aja kasar, dasar Sakura-chan"

"Apa, kau jinakan? Lebih tepatnya kau telah memperkosaku!" Sakura protes.

"Hehehe awalnya memang aku yang memperkosamu, tapi kau juga menikmatinya dan di akhir malah kamu yang menyiksaku. Kita itu udah kotor udah sering melakukan ini, jadi jangan sok bersih dattebayo!"

"Terserah, tapi tolong jangan lakukan ini lagi! Bukan aku tak mencintaimu lagi. Walaupun ini hanya sebuah rencana status ku istri Sah Sasuke. Aku tak mau bercinta dengan dua pria sekalipun kamu kekasihku"

"Ya terserah kau saja Sakura-chan" Naruto berdiri dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

"Gunakan ini sebaik-baiknya sampai aku kembali Mr. Buronan S" Sakura pergi meninggalkan seikat uang untuk Naruto.

Naruto menjenguk Hinata yang dikurung di Gudang yang sudah di bersihkan Sakura sebelumnya. Prinsip seorang penculik ini tawanan harus tetap sehat agar tebusan terlaksana.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja?"

"Cih, gak sudi aku lihat kamu makhluk bedebah" Hinata sambil melihat Naruto seperti Sampah dengan wajah merah.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu, hey apakah kau mendengarkan kami bercinta lihatlah wajahmu merah hahaha" Naruto membully hinata.

"Hah Cuma mendengar, aku juga sudah pernah melakukannya biasa saja" Hinata membela diri.

"Ouh jadi walau dari keluarga terhormat kamu tetap manusia biasa yang punya hasrat dan dosa"

Hinata mengabaikan lawan bicaranya, dihatinya orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah orang yang paling ia benci di dunia ini. Karena perbuatannya dia jadi batal menikah dengan kekasihnya. Sungguh curang.

"Hey Hinata, berhentilah mengabaikanku.. Hmm atau kau juga ingin melakukannya dengan haa?" Naruto meletakan dagu hinata diantara telunjuk dan jempol tangannya.

"Cih, aku tidak sudi" Hinata meludah ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan hinata memejamkan matanya. Dalam benaknya dia mungkin akan dapat tamparan atau pukulan yang menyakitkan dari tangan besar itu.

"Dengar ya walau aku seorang perampok aku paling anti menyakiti wanita, walau kau meludahiku aku takkan kasar padamu Hinata. Kalau aku menyakiti wanita biasanya langsung kubunuh saja hahahaha" Naruto tertawa sambil meninggalkan gadis yang sedang ketakutan tersebut.

Sakura pulang dengan taxi membawa makanan mentah siap untuk dimasak. Dia tetap menyempatkan diri singgah dipasar agar tak ketahuan bohongnya. Dengan sigap ia sudah ada didapur. Dan mulai memutar pisau dapurnya dengan lihai dan cepat mencincang bawang dan wortel layaknya seorang chef internasional. Ini berbeda dari kepribadiannya yang sebenarnya. Karena biasanya pisau yang setajam ini ia gunakan untuk mengorok leher atau dipasang ke tawanan. Hebatnya dia gak pernah ketangkap karena dia selalu berganti-ganti penampilan. Mulai dari wanita berambut pirang, bermata ungu dan masih banyak banyak lagi jenis penyamaran yang ia lakukan. Tidak seperti Naruto yang ceroboh tak pernah menyamar dan selalu menampakan wujud aslinya sehingga sekarang menjadi buronan polisi.

Diam-diam mikoto mengintip Sakura. Dia kagum melihat kelihaian menantunya dalam memotong bawang dan bahan-bahan daging. Dalam benaknya anak ini bahkan lebih hebat daripada hinata yang menghilang.

Makan siang siap dihidangkan. Perampok handal ini ternyata pintar masak.

Ittadakimasu...

"Sakura masakanmu enak juga, kalau gini setiap hari kau saja yang memasak iyakan Sasuke?" Mikoto memuji masakan Sakura di ruang makan.

Sasuke hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya. Dalam benaknya ia juga memuji masakan Sakura tapi dia tak mau mengungkapkannya. Wanita pink ini hanya mengurut dadanya melihat sikap dingin Sasuke.

Sampai dikamar sakura memmutuskan untuk mandi membersihkan dirinya. Entah mengapa dia mulai membenci dirinya sendiri. Walau Naruto kekasihnya baru kali ini ia merasa sangat kotor dengan kejadian 3 jam yang lalu. Dia bahkan merasa tak enak memandang wajah Sasuke. Nalurinya sebagai istri mulai terasa. Dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Selesai ia mandi dalam keadaam masih mengenakan handuk dan air masih menetes di rambutnya Sasuke masuk ke kamar. Tak banyak tanya mengapa istrinya mandi disiang hari dia langsung menghampiri sakura dan memisibiskan sebuah kalimat "Masakan mu enak kau hebat di dapur dan dikasur". Sambil menjilati telinga sakura .

"Sasuke jangan" sakura menapik tangan Sasuke yang hendak melepaskan handuk yang menempel di badannya.

Malamnya entah kenapa sepasang Suami-Istri untuk pertama kalinya tidak bercinta sebelum tidur. Tanpa sepatah kata Sasuke mematikan lampu dan tertidur. Sakura lega, dia masih tak berniat untuk melakukannya karena mengenang kejadian pagi tadi.

Setelah 2 minggu..

Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke semakin merenggang. Tidak hanya siang hari, malam juga demikian. Entah kenapa ada perasaan sedih di hati sakura dengan kerenggangan ini. Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengirimi sakura e-mail. Meminta sakura datang namun wanita itu malah tak berminat sama sekali untuk menemui kekasihnya.

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu?"

"Yang kau tanyakan itu apa Sakura, bicara yang jelas"

"Kau menjauh, kenapa?"

"Kau sudah menolakku untuk bercinta pada siang itu, sejak saat itu aku tak tertarik padamu"

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik selimut. Entah mengapa dia merindukan sentuhan Sasuke.

"Kau kalau mau melakukannya, coba goda aku agar aku tertarik lagi padamu" bisik Sasuke.

Seketika Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku tak tau perasaan apa ini, tapi Sasuke-kun kurasa aku Mencintaimu" ungkapnya sambil menangis.

Sasuke mengelus punggung sakura seoalh menerima ungakapan Istrinya. Didalam hati kecilnya ada kebahagiaan mendengar perkataan itu. Sudah lama ia tak mendengarkan seseorang mengungkapkan cinta padanya. Apakah ini mimpi sepertinya hatinya terpanggil dengan ucapan Sakura. Sasuke mengecup dengan lembut bibir istrinya sambil tersenyum. Malam ini mereka tak bercinta. Hanya berciuman hingga terlelap. Tapi sakura sangat bahagia hubungannya dengan Sasuke membaik lagi.

 **~Bersambung...**

Jangan lupa review yang positif agar lebih baik lagi di chapter selanjutnya ;)

I Love You Reader..

TTD: Red Kushina


	4. Chapter 4 - Melupakan Rencana

**Chapter 4 – Melupakan Rencana**

 **Judul: I Love You My Bridegroom**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't own Naruto, Masashi own Naruto T_T**

 **Fic: Fannon**

 **Semi AU**

 **Dont like, Dont read tebane!**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku**

 **Just for 18+**

 **No Flame onegai T_T**

Awww ahhh awww sa sa sakuke kuun awwh aha arrh, wanita itu terus mendesis antara suara desahan nikmat dan kesakitan. Sasuke benar-benar menggila pada pagi ini. Sakura berdesah tiada henti, pedih bercampur nikmat pada selangkangannya. Jadi ini yang dilakukan sasuke setelah lama tidak mencumbui nya. Tak peduli dengan teriakan sakura, di terus melumati tubuh wanita yang sedang terengah-engah tersebut.

Mikoto ingin mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya, namun dari dalam terdengar suara desahan, ya suara orang yang sedang bercinta. Hm dalam benaknya, aku memang menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Dia urung mengetuk pintu takut menganggu Sasuke yang tengah asyik bercinta. Kemarin malam Mikoto sempat memasukan obat perangsang kedalam minuman Sasuke jadi wajar anaknya menggila seperti itu. Hal ini disebabkan Mikoto menyadari bahwa kerenggangan sasuke dan sakura. Itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa mikoto memberi obat tersebut kedalam minuman anaknya.

"Sakura, kau masih sanggup atau tidak, aku tidak peduli sayang kau benar-benar membuatku gila" bisik sasuke sambil menjilati telinga Sakura.

"Sa sa sakuke kun ya massihh aahh, taapii boleh kah akkuu pindah ke posisi atas kau lumayan berat aaah" Pinta Sakura.

Dengan erat Sasuke memeluk tubuh sakura dan berbalik sehingga mereka bertukar posisi.

"Goyang sakura!" perintah Sasuke yang sekarang berada di posisi bagian bawah.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Sakura menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik-turun sehingga Sasuke mengeluarkan suara bentuk kepuasannya. Tidak hanya itu, dada mini sakura tampak meruncing dengan posisi _woman on the top_ tak segan-segan dalam keadaan kejantanannya yang masih menancap di daerah sensitif wanitanya dia mengemut, menjilat, dan menghisap hebat niple kanan sakura sedangkan sebelah kiri ia remas dengan jari-jemari nakanlnya. Desahan Sakura terdengar lagi. Merasa laharnya akan keluar Sasuke mengembalikan posisi semula dan menghimpit Tubuh sakura.

"Sasuke kenapaa,, ahh terasa basah ummm ahhhhh ahh" desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura menandakan ia tak butuh jawaban mengapa sasuke menukar posisinya. Dengan posisi batangan yang tertancap sangat dalam hingga mentok ke rahim sakura. Membuat Sasuke enggan melepaskannya karena masih kuat walau sudah sangat puas. Keringat hasil lehanya bercinta tak mereka perdulikan lagi. Lorong hangat sakura sahbasah aah oleh crottt crott nya sasuke hikz.

Jam 9 pagi Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari kamar. Dengan rambut yang agak basah, tentu saja beberapa saat yang lalu mereka mandi bersama. Bibir sakura tampak merah tanpa lipstip dan Sasuke menutupi leher dengan meninggikan kerah baju berbahan jeans yang ia kenakan.

"Kalian telat makan pagi, pasti kalian habis bercinta pagi ini mengaku saja hahaha" Konan memainkan telunjuknya ke dagu Sakura dan wajah wanita pink itu tampak merah karena malu.

"Sudahlah Konan Nee-San, Kamu juga sering telat makan pagi sama Itachi aku tak pernah membully kalian" Sasuke membela diri.

"Hmm mana mungkin kau membully kami Sasuke, karena saat itu kau tak ada pengalaman hikz" ejek Konan kakak ipar yang lumayan usil.

"Sakura kita makan di luar saja" Sasuke memegang tangan sakura dan pergi meninggalkan konan.

Walau selalu tampak misterius dan tak memiliki banyak ekspresi, Sasuke tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya ketika dihadapan konan tadi. Untuk pertama kali laki-laki bermata tajam ini mengajak istrinya makan di luar. Sakura tampak salah tingah ketika tangannya di pegang Sasuke di depan orang-orang saat di restoran.

Di restoran. Sakura tampak lahap menyantap makanan yang sudah mereka pesan. Sasuke tampak kebingungan dengan tubuh sekecil itu istrinya makan tak beraturan. Seperti orang yang sangat kelaparan.

"Sakura apa kau biasanya makan sebanyak itu?" sasuke mengerenyitkan keningnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara ulahmu pagi tadi Sasuke-kun, aku kelelahan lalu merasa sangat lapar" protes sakura lalu melanjutkan makan pagi nya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan sakura, baru kali ini ia terawa dihadapan istrinya. Seperti pasangan yang baru saja dilanda asmara. Romantis dan penuh kebahagiaan~

Seminggu kemudian..

"Sasukeeeeee, sasukeeee!" Teriak konan memanggil adik iparnya.

Sasuke datang dari area fitnesnya dengan baju basah dengan keringat.

~Sakura pingsan

Dengan sigap sasuke melarikan sakura ke rumah sakit, baru tadi malam sakura mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki penyakit maag yang lumayan kronis.

Dokter keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah tersenyum, selamat anda akan jadi seorang Ayah Tn. Uchiha. Serasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Aku akan jadi seorang ayah, aku tak mungkin menginggalkan sakura lagi. Tapi bagaimana bila hinata kembali. Sekumpulan pertanyaan dalam benak sasuke. Disisi lain dia senang akan bersama sakura selamanya, dia terseyum kaku.

"Sasuke-kun aku hamil" ungkap sakura sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ya baguslah kita akan menjadi orang tua" Sasuke mengecup bibir sakura lalu sakura memeluk nya.

Keluarga uchiha melakukan sykuran kecil-kecil atas berita kehamilan Sakura. Disisi lain tampak wajah asam konan memandang Sakura. Bagaimana tidak ia sudah 2 tahun menikah dengan Itachi tapi belum juga hamil.

Sakura telah melupakan rencananya, dia benar-benar telah mencintai keluarga barunya. Bukan terlena dengan kekayaan, namun dia jatuh cinta pada suaminya. Hari ini dia mendapatkan pelajaran yang amat berarti. Tak bisa ia gunakan pernikahan sebagai jalan untuk mencari harta dan bertingkah layaknya penghianat. Bagai buah simalakama, tetap disini dia telah menghianati Naruto yang telah bersamanya sejak kecil. Namun dia takkan sanggup menepati janjinya pada pria pirang tersebut jika harus melukai keluarga baru yang sangat menyayanginya.

Hari berganti hari, bulan pun terkupas menjadi butiran pasir, usia kandungan sakura menginjak 4 bulan. Selamat tinggal kehidupan yang keji, matahari tampak merah, daun tampak biru dan bumi tampak seperti permukaan emas. Mengapa ia tak temukan kehidupan seindah ini sejak dulu. Rambut pink menampar wajahnya yang tertiup angin di bagian teras belakang rumah ia berdiri. Di cek smarphone tak ada lagi email dari naruto. Sakura menarik nafas lega. Aku sudah bebas sepertinya ia sudah mengerti.

Dalam sebuah gudang..

"Naruto Aku bosan, izinkan aku main keluar. Lama-lama aku bisa mati dikurung selama setengah tahun" Protes gadis berambut hitam semi biru tua.

"Gak, nanti kamu kabur lagi dattebayo. Aku gak percaya sama kamu Hinata!"

"O ne gai Na Ru To Kun..."

"Apa kau mencoba menggodaku, apa tak puas kamu kemarin malam haah"

"Cukup itu aja lah, aku gak mau lagi melakukannya cintaku hanya untuk Sasuke-kun. Aku bosan lepaskan aku"

"Baik, aku lepaskan kamu gak ada gunanya lagi menahanmu. Tapi bersumpahlah tak pernah mengadukan aku kepada Polisi atau aku akan membunuhmu Hinata!"

"Aku bersumpah Naruto-kun, terima kasih"

Hinata dilepaskan dan Naruto pindah tempat perssembunyian. Walau hinata telah berjanji takkan mengadukan dia. Tak tertutup kemungkinan lokasinya akan ditemukan oleh polisi.

Dalam benaknya tak ada guna lagi mengurung Hinata, Sakura telah menjadi istri permanent laki-laki manja itu. Aku tak memiliki tempat lagi dihati Sakura-chan.

Hinata kembali kerumah dan keluarganya pun pulang dari beijing. Walau hinata di tanya habis-habisan oleh ayahnya dia tak mau mengungkap identitas Naruto. Karena dia tak tega melihat Naruto tambah menderita. Dalam benaknya dia harus merebut kembali Sasuke.

Dalam perjalanan menuju perusahaan, seorang wanita denga topi pantai berbulu menghentikan mobil Sasuke. Wajah yang tidak asing dia adalah hinata kekasihnya. Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan membiarkan hinata masuk.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, aku sangat merindukanmu" Hinata memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

Urat-urat cinta yang sempat mengering basah kembali. Sasuke menciumi bibir hinata dengan lembut dan mesra.

"Hinata kemana saja kau menghilang selama ini?"

"Aku dipaksa berlibur ke luar negeri, maafkan aku telah melewatkan hari pernikahan kita"

"Tapi kenapa kau tak menolak saja" Sasuke dengan nada kecewa.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke" Hinata kembali memeluk.

Sasuke memutar mobilnya, dia urung berangkat ke perusahaan. Dan membawa hinata ke rumah. Sejenak dia lupa bahwa ia telah memiliki istri.

Mikoto tetap menyambut hinata dengan ramah dan percakapan hangat. Sakura mengintip dari atas terasa sakit didadanya. Tapi dia tak berhak menyalahkan Naruto yang telah menyerah dan melepaskan Hinata.

"Okaa-sama, jadi kapan aku bisa meneruskan kembali pernikahan ku dengan Sasuke-kun yang sempat tertunda beberapa waktu lalu"

Mikoto dan Sasuke saling pandang, tak tau mau menjawab apa.

"Hinata, Aku sudah menikah dan istriku sedang mengandung. Jadi aku tak bisa menikah lagi denganmu maafkan aku"

"Oh ya sudah lah, kita memang tak berjodoh Sasuke-kun" Hinata memasang kembali topi nya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Aku antar kau kerumah ya"

"Baiklah"

Di perjalanan...

"Sasuke, apa kau tak cinta lagi padaku" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja masih, aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Kalau begitu walau ku tak bisa memilikimu, ayolah menginap beberapa malam denganku hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama"

Sasuke menyetujui permintaan hinata. Mereka memesan hotel selama 3 hari.

Sakura nelangsa, Sasuke tidak dirumah selama dua hari. Bayangan buruk mulai bergelayut dalam benaknya. Tapi aku yang sebenarnya salah telah merusak hubungan mereka. Aku pantas mendapatkan ini.

"Sasuke-kun sudah 2 hari kita disini tapi kau hanya menciumku saja, maksud mu apa? Katanya masih cinta"

"Aku masih cinta tapi aku tak bisa melakukan hubungan seperti dulu lagi hinata, istriku sedang hamil muda, aku tak tega menghianatinya"

"Apakah kamu mencintainya?"

"Ya aku mencintainya" jawab sasuke tegas.

"Ya sudah lah lupakan aku, aku pulang saja percuma berlama-lama disini" jawab hinata kecewa.

"Aku antar ya"

"Tak usah, aku naik taksi saja"

Sasuke pulang ke rumah dengan bau parfum hinata. Mikoto tak berkata apa-apa dia tak menegur anaknya. Sakura tampak terbaring di atas kasur namun tidak tidur. Sasuke berniat memegang bahu Sakura tapi tidak jadi. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Dalam benaknya Sakura pasti telah berpikir jauh tentang yang ia lakukan dengan hinata. Memang benar, Sakura sedang menangis tanpa suara.

 **Bersambung~**

Wuah tidak, Sakura telah berburuk sangka. Gara-gara sangkaannya membuat hatinya sakit sendiri. Padahal sasuke setia huhuhuhu. Nantikan kelanjutannya minna

Jangan lupa preview yang mebangun yach

Jaa ^^


	5. Chapter 5- The Last Kiss

**Chapter 5 – The Last Kiss**

 **Judul: I Love You My Bridegroom**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't own Naruto, Masashi own Naruto T_T**

 **Fic: Fannon**

 **Semi AU**

 **Dont like, Dont read tebane!**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku**

 **Just for 18+**

 **No Flame onegai T_T**

Musim gugur telah berlalu, namun bumi selalu merindukan guguran daun. Butir-butir salju mulai menutupi permukaan tanah sehingga semuanya tampak putih. Udara sejuk merasuk ke tulang dan sendi, terasa kaku bila digerakan. Hati yang bersedih sebaiknya jangan mencoba untuk menangis karena bisa saja suhu akan membekukan air mata _. Air Conditioner_ pendingin pensiun. Saatnya unggun ambil alih di pembakaran dan menyala untuk menjaga segala sesuatu di sekitarnya agar tidak membeku. Hewan-hewan khusus mulai berhibernasi bersembunyi mencari kehangatan.

Wanita berambut pink tersebut masih akrab dengan bantal nya, dia tak sadar musim telah berganti. Benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

Jam 9 pagi, Sasuke terbangun dia tertegun melihat wanita disampingnya belum terbangun. Hal yang tidak biasa, karena Sakura selalu bangun lebih dahulu. Tapi kali ini tidak. Penasaran dengan tangan gemetar karena kedinginan Sasuke membangunkan istrinya.

"Sakura... Sakura... bangun Sayang!" Sasuke menepuk bahu sakura dengan pelan.

Namun tak ada respon, dia mulai bingung apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Seketika tubuhnya memanas karena rasa khawatir. Tak pernah dia mengkhawatirkan sakura sebelumnya. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak sadar. Didekatkan telunjuknya ke hidung sakura, ada udara yang sangat lemah mengalir. Sontak ia mengendong tubuh Sakura dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit.

Dengan pintu bertuliskan UGD adalah tempat wanita itu dirawat. Dokter keluar dengan menggenggam stetoskop di lehernya. Dengan wajah murung Sasuke menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Istri saya sakit apa?" tanya nya dengan cemas.

"Maaf, apakah istri Tuan menderita penyakit Maag?"

"Ya, benar jadi maag nya kumat dok?"

"Bukan hanya itu, lambungnya telah terkikis. Kenapa anda membiarkan dia tidak makan teratur dia sangat lemah. Ditambah bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya terus menarik nutrisi si Ibu".

"Jadi tindakan selanjutnya apa?" Sasuke tambah cemas.

"Untuk saat ini mengoperasi dan mengeluarkan asam lambung tak memungkinkan karena dia sangat lemah, dia harus di infus sampai dia sadar. Lebih lambat dari ini Tuan mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit bisa saja nyawa istri tuan tak tertolong. Bahkan sekarang sudah bisa dikatakan hampir terlambat".

Sasuke tertunduk, ia menyesali perbuatannya yang telah menerima ajakan hinata. Mungkin saja sakura makan hati selama ia tak ada di rumah. Dan dia adalah penyebab utama mengapa istrinya jatuh sakit seperti saat ini.

"Nada handphone berbunyi..." Klik Sasuke menerima telpon dari ibunya.

"Halo"

"Sasuke, sakura sakit apa, apakah dia sudah sadar?" Tanya mikoto penuh kecemasan.

"Belum, dia masih pingsan"

"Sasuke sebaiknya kau lindungi istrimu yang sekarang bukan mantan pacarmu, Sakura sudah 2 hari tak mau makan sejak kau pergi dengan hinata. Bukan bermaksud menyalahkanmu, tapi bukalah mata mu sedikit saja dia adalah istri yang baik utamkanlah dia" Nasihat mikoto.

"Ya, Maafkan aku" Klik sasuke mematikan handphone.

Dirumah...

"Sayang aku mau menjenguk Sakura" Konan sambil mengecup bibir Itachi. Sejenak mereka mencair bersama kehangatan dan sama sekali tak merasakan udara dingin disekitarnya.

"Hati-hati, diluar agak licin Konan" Itachi memberikan kunci mobil.

Konan menghilang bersama mobil yang dikendarainya di balik kabut bersalju.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa tolong aku.." Teriakan seorang wanita di dapur.

Terdengar suara keras seperti suara kembang api. Itachi segera mendekati sumber suara teriakan tersebut yang tidak lain adalah suara ibunya. Terlambat, sebuah peluru dari senjata api telah menembus dada kiri ibunya. Lantai bersimbah darah Mikoto sudah tak bernyawa. Belum sempat bangkit suara ledakan yang kedua terdengar lagi. Kepala itachi adalah sasaran kali ini. Belum sempat melihat wajah pelaku yang berjas hitam berlari keluar dari pintu belakang jiwa nya tlah terpisah dari raganya. Jauh sebelum itu Fugaku sudah tewas di ruang tamu dengan peluru bersarang di kepala dan dada kiri.

Tak jelas siapa pelaku pembunuhan tersebut. Pelaku sangat dendam dengan keluarga uchiha. Karena suatu keadaan Konan, Sasuke dan Sakura tak terekrut dalam peristiwa berdarah ini. Bisa dikatakan sakit yang dialami Sakura telah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka bertiga.

Konan menelpon Itachi untuk memberi tau bahwa Sakura sudah sadar. ~Tidak ada jawaban, berulang kali masih tak ada jawaban. Perasaan gelisah menyelimuti hati wanita berambut biru ini.

"Sasuke, Aku pulang duluan. Sakura, _odajini_ (cepat sembuh ya)"

"Makasih Konan Nee-san" jawab suami istri itu serentak.

Perasaan sesak semakin menyelimuti hatinya. Mengapa tiba-tiba saja dia merasa hampa. Padahal dia ingin pulang membawa berita bahagia. Karena dia tak hanya menjenguk sakura tetapi juga memeriksa sesuatu. Konan sedang hamil 3 minggu tak sabar ia mengabarkan ini pada Itachi dan Ibu mertuanya.

Tiba-tiba, sssssssssssssttttttttttt bunyi gesekan antara ban mobilnya dan jalan bersalju. Seekor kucing hitam berbulu lebat melintas di hadapannya. Menambah perasaan mencekam dibenaknya. Dalam hatinya berteriak, Oh Kami-sama ada apa ini. Mengapa perasaanku tidak enak. Teriaknya dalam hati.

Kunci rumah diputar kaki telah melangkah masuk, ada udara tak sedap sedikit amis. Dalam benaknya apakah ibu yang membeli makanan mentah. Tak sengaja ia melirik Ayah mertuanya dengan mata terbuka bersimbah darah. Dengan kaku kakinya melangkah mendekat demi memastikan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Setelah sadar yang dilihatnya adalah hal yang nyata Konan dengan seketika tanpa bersuara terjatuh dan hilang kesadaran.

Perlahan ia membuka mata, konan tertegun dia masih di rumah sakit tempat sakura dirawat. Apakah baru saja ia jatuh pingsan lalu bermimpi buruk? Konan adalah wanita berfisik kuat seumur hidup dia tak pernah sakit apalagi jatuh pingsan. Selain itu dia juga seorang pekerja keras jadi wajar Itachi memilihnya. Namun untuk pertama kalinya ia pingsan mungkin bawaan sang jabang bayi. Perlahan ia membuka mulut mungilnya untuk berbicara.

Dokter menghampirinya dengan maksud mencoba menenangkan.

"Nyonya sebaiknya anda istirahat saja dulu, jangan dipaksakan" nasihat si dokter.

"Hm iya, tapi suami saya mana dok?"

Si dokter diam saja tidak menjawab, bingung dengan sikap dokter konan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya segera mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi. Dokter berusaha menahan wanita tersebut namun konan membantah.

"Lepaskan aku, aku bukan wanita lemah yang diam saja di tempat tidur aku harus mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Baiklah saya akan menceritakannya, tapi anda diam saja disini nyonya"

"Tidak, aku sudah terlanjur bangkit dan penasaran. Biarkan aku keluar"

Konan menghempaskan tangan dokter wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Dan pergi keluar kamar tempat ia dirawat selama pingsan. Di ruang administrasi ia bertemu hinata. Satu-satunya wajah yang ia kenal segera disapanya.

"Hinata, kamu sakit juga? Apakah kamu tau sesuatu telah terjadi pada ayah mertuaku?" Konan masih ragu apa yang dilihatnya mimpi atau nyata.

"Konan nee-san yang sabar dan kuat, ia telah tiada" Hinata memeluk konan sambil menangis.

"Apa, siapa yang melakukannya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sebentar aku ingin menelpon itachi"

"Tak usah nee-san tak ada gunanya, orang mati tak bisa menerima telepon" Jawab hinata dengan wajah murung.

"Maksud kamu apa" Konan terperangah tak percaya apa yang dia dengar.

"Fugaku-sama, mikoto okaa-sama dan Itachi-san telah di bunuh dan tersangkanya masih diselidiki"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan hinata, berita di TV rumah sakit menginfokan kejadian di rumah keluarga uchiha. Terlihat disana 3 mayat yang disensor dikeluarkan dari rumah tempat ia tinggal dikelilingi _police line._

Konan tak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Hanya terduduk dilantai rumah sakit sambil memegang dadanya sendiri. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit. Ia bahkan tak sempat memberitahukan kabar bahagia mengenai kandungannya. Tak percaya pagi tadi adalah ciuman terakhir yang ia rasakan. Itachi sosok laki-laki yang ia cintai telah meninggalkan ia untuk selamanya.

Disisi lain Sasuke tampak sibuk menuntut polisi dan menyewa detektive untuk mencari tau siapa pelaku biadap yang telah membunuh keluarga yang ia cintai. Dan meminta pada dokter untuk merahasiakan kejadian ini dari Sakura agar istrinya tidak bertambah sakit. Tampak wajah merah penuh dendam dan sakit hati diwajah laki-laki ini. Tangannya sudah gemetar ingin segera membunuh si pelaku dengan segera.

Bersambung~

 **Oh tidak T_T**

 **Lagi-lagi keluarga Uchiha Musnah, minna...**

 **Menurut kalian siapa pelaku sadis tersebut?**

 **Bahkan Author saja tidak tau siapa pelakunya huhuhuhu**

 **Nantikan kelanjutannya ya**


	6. Chapter 6-Pasangan Baru,Siapa Pelakunya?

**Chapter 6 – Sepasang Kekasih Baru, Siapa Pelakunya?**

 **Judul: I Love You My Bridegroom**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't own Naruto, Masashi own Naruto T_T**

 **Fic: Fannon**

 **Semi AU**

 **Dont like, Dont read tebane!**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku**

 **Just for 18+**

Burung gagak bersorak menambah gusar jiwa yang tercekam. Hari ini adalah upacara pemakaman keluarga Uchiha. Tampak Sasuke dan Konan berdiri paling depan dengan baju serba hitam. Mereka berdua tidak meneteskan air mata. Bukan berarti tidak menyayangi keluarga mereka. Namun air mata mereka menetes dan terjatuh ke dalam hatinya. Air mata yang tak tampak menyimbolkan luka yang lebih dalam dan sakit yang tak tercurahkan. Seluruh rekan kerja Fugaku mengucapkan bela sungkawa atas kejadian yang tak terduga ini. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan kepala yang dianggukan.

Upacara selesai, hanya Sasuke dan Konan yang tersisa di depan pusara. Tampak konan mengusap batu nisan Suaminya.

"Itachi, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kita akan berpisah secepat ini. Oh ya, aku ada berita gembira aku harap kau mau mendengarnya sayang.. Aku hamil anak kita.. Yaaa, inilah satu-satunya kenang-kenangan darimu. Kemarin malam adalah waktu bercinta kita yang terakhir. Kau selalu hebat dimataku sayang. Andai kau dapat kembali.. aku berharap satu jam saja bisa bersamamu dan anak kita Itachi sayangku"

Sasuke tak kuat ia mengurut dadanya melihat ucapan kakak iparnya. Dia kalah kuat dengan konan. Tak sengaja ia meneteskan air mata. Bagaimanapun, Itachi adalah seseorang yang paling ia sayangi didunia lebih dari siapapun. Sosok cerdas dan peduli yang selalu ia kagumi. Dalam hatinya ada kekecewaan mengapa ini semua harus terjadi. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya belum sempat melihat cucunya terlahir ke dunia.

Sasuke kembali ke kantor polisi. Dia masih tak terima apa yang sudah terjadi dan bersi keras mencari tau siapa pelakunya.

"Selamat Siang Tn. Uchiha, kami telah membawa seorang detective untuk menyediki kasus kematian keluarga anda" Polisi mempersilahkan sang detective memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat siang Sasuke, Perkenalkan saya Shikamaru siap membantu anda" Si detective memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah datar dan tak bersemangat.

Dalam benak sasuke, apa-apaan orang yang tidak sopan ini membantu ku. Dia bahkan memanggilku dengan nama panggilan keterlaluan. Tapi dia harus menerima detective ini sebagai penyelidik.

"Siang Shikamaru-san, mulailah penyelidikan ini"

"Hal pertama yang saya ingin tanyakan, adakah insiden aneh yang terjadi dalam hidup anda sebelum kejadian ini?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, dia teringat pernikahannya dengan Sakura terkesan aneh dan tiba-tiba.

"Ya, calon istriku di culik tapi dia sudah di bebaskan oleh pelaku dan aku juga sudah menikah dengan wanita lain"

"Bisakah saya tau siapa nama mantan calon istri anda tersebut"?

"Maksud kamu apa, aku sudah cukup menyakiti dia jangan kau seret dia lagi ke kasus ini!" sasuke tidak terima.

"Maaf saya tidak merekrutnya sebagai tersangka, melainkan sebagai saksi. Kami ingin mencari tau siapa penculik yang telah melarikannya di hari pernikahan anda"

Sasuke akhirnya mengerti, penculik hinata termasuk kedalam white list sebagai calon tersangka. Hinata dipanggil ke ruangan untuk diwawancarai.

"Aku tidak tau kemana perginya penculikku waktu itu" Jelas Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan ciri-cirinya nona?"

"Bertubuh gendut, berambut hitam dan bermata coklat" Hinata berbohong mengenai ciri-ciri naruto. Karena bagaimanapun sedikit atau banyak hinata menyimpan rasa sayang terhadap penculik itu. Bagaimana tidak selama di culik banyak hal yang telah ia lalui bersama Naruto. Mulai dari makan bersama hingga tidur bersama.

Shikamaru tau bahwa Hinata berbohong mengenai ciri-ciri si penculik.

"Sasuke, bolehkan saya ke rumah anda sekarang?"

Sasuke mempersilahkan Detective Shikamaru ke rumahnya. Dengan lirih Shikamaru memperhatikan pintu belakang. Kemudian dia mengajukan beberapa kesimpulan.

"Pelaku menggunakan pistol, itu artinya seorang wanita pun mampu melakukannya. Selain itu pintu belakang sama sekali tidak rusak jadi bisa diambil kesimpulan ke dua pelaku sudah memahami seluk beluk rumah ini. Kesimpulan ke tiga pelakunya seorang perampok hebat, penjahat sejenis ini biasanya bisa membuka tutup pintu tanpa harus merusaknya"

Kembali di panggil 3 calon tersangka hasil kesimpulan Shikamaru. Namun panggil mereka sebagai Saksi bukan tersangka untuk sementara.

3 orang tersebut adalah Hinata (Mantan Tunangan Sasuke), Naruto (Si penculik Hinata), Kabuto (Supir Pribadi Keluarga Uchiha).

 **Interogasi pertama terhadap Hinata:**

"Nona, dimana anda pada jam 9.30 pagi kemarin?"

"Saya sedang mengunjungi toko bunga yang baru saya buka sekitar 1 minggu ini" Jawab hinata tegas.

"Apakah kami bisa memeriksa keberadaan anda dengan CCTV di toko bunga tersebut?" Tanya shikamaru.

"Maaf saya belum sempat memasang CCTV di sana"

"Baiklah anda diam disini sejenak, kami akan menanyakan Naruto"

 **Interogasi ke dua terhadap Naruto:**

 **(Perlu diketahui Naruto tidak lagi menjadi buronan, karena ia telah merubah warna rambutnya menjadi hitam, lensa mata coklat dan tubuh sedikit gemuk. Seperti sebuah kebetulan ciri-ciri yang Hinata berikan cocok dengan penampilan baru Naruto. Tetapi Naruto tidak dihukum karena Hinata mencabut tuntutan)**

"Apa tujuan anda menculik Hinata dihari pernikahannya, apakah kamu seorang pembenci Keluarga Uchiha?"

"Sederhana pak, aku mencintai Nona cantik ini. Aku tak rela dia jadi milik orang lain itu saja" jawab Naruto dengan santai

Mendengar kesaksian Naruto sontak Hinata terkejut sungguh sebuah alasan yang tak masuk akal. Bahkan ia tak pernah melihat Naruto sebelumnya sungguh alasan yg sulit dipercaya.

"Apa benar anda manta kekasih Sakura Uchiha?"

"Siapa wanita itu aku bahkan tak mengenalnya" Naruto telah terlatih berbohong. Dia berhasil membuat shikamaru percaya bahwa dia benar-benar tidak mengenali Sakura.

"Baik, masuk ke sesi Kabuto"

 **Interogasi Ke tiga terhadap Kabuto:**

"Berapa lama anda bekerja dengan Keluarga Uchiha?"

"15 Tahun"

"Dimana anda saat insiden pembunuhan tersebut?"

"Saya sedang service mobil"

"Mengapa anda mengeservice mobil, kerusakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada kerusakan khusus, namun ini tugas saya setiap awal bulan harus memeriksa keadaan mobil" Jawab Kabuto dengan lirih.

"Baiklah kalian tunggu disini sebentar"

Shikamaru keluar ruangan dengan tangan gaya berpikir si pemalas yang jenius.

 **Setelah beberapa menit keluar ia berbalik dengan wajah tersenyum penuh jawaban..**

Dia menatap menyeringai terhadap Hinata dan Naruto

"Apakah kalian berdua saling mencintai?" tanya Shikamaru terhadap Naruhina.

Serentak Hinata dan Naruto menjawab "Iya"

Hinata seketika menutup mulutnya karena jawaban itu refleks sekali. Dia tak enak hati dihadapan Sasuke mengakui telah mencinta laki-laki yang telah memisahkan mereka.

"Hinata, berapa kali anda dalam seminggu mengunjungi rumah sasuke ketika kalian masih pacaran?"

"Hm tiga sampai empat kali seminggu"

"Hm.."

Datang seorang pembuat kunci memasuki ruangan..

"Shikamaru-san, dari hasil pembongkaran kunci rumah ini telah saya temukan sebuah bukti yang anda inginkan"

"Katakanlah kontetsu-san, apakah kunci itu dibuka dengan kunci asli atau kunci T?"

?

 **Bersambung~**

Ups siapa tersangkanya T_T

Author masih ragu hikz hikz, sabar ya Minna ;)


	7. Chapter 7-Terungkap,Aku ingin Kamu Malam

**Chapter 7 – Terungkap, Aku ingin Kamu Malam Ini!**

 **Judul: I Love You My Bridegroom**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't own Naruto, Masashi own Naruto T_T**

 **Fic: Fannon**

 **Semi AU**

 **Dont like, Dont read tebane!**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku**

 **Just for 18+**

 **Kyaaaaa Special NaruHina Lemonade**

Kontetsu seorang ahli kunci yang sering bekerja sama dengan intelegensi dan para detective datang untuk memberikan jawaban sebenarnya.

"Kunci memiliki sedikit cacat, sudah dipastikan pelaku menggunakan kunci T atau tiruan" Jelas Kontetsu.

"Naruto, kau tertuduh!" Shikamaru menunjuk tangannya ke arah laki-laki berambut berambut hitam tersebut.

"A a apa? Kalian tak bisa menuduhku tanpa bukti. Semua orang bisa menggunakan kunci T. Kau memang seorang detective bodoh Shikamaru!" Bantah Naruto.

"Anggota intelegensi bekerja sama denganku menemukan jaket basah ini, yang segaja kau buang pagi tadi. Didalam jaket tersebut tersimpan kunci T ini. Kau pikir kami akan kehilangan jejak, namun jelas kau tertangkap CCTV saat lewat di depan Mini Market WcDounat.

Naruto tampak kebingungan sementara Sasuke masih terdiam di ruangan itu, belum berkata apapun. Hinata tampak menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan tak percaya Naruto tertuduh sebagai tersangka. Sementara itu Kabuto tampak lega dia terbebas dari tuduhan yang mengarah kepadanya. Pria berambut perak ini berdiri sambil mengusap keringatnya. Sambil tersenyum lega ia berkata.

"Aku sudah tak ada urusan lagi disini, sudah ku katakan aku di tempat service pagi itu mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Terima kasih Shikamaru-san" dengan senyum kebahagian Kabuto menyalami tangan Shikamaru.

"Tunggu sebentar Kabuto-san" Shikamaru mengehentikan langkah Kabuto.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Jam berapa kamu pulang dari tempat service mobil?"

"Jam 10.30, setengah jam setelah kejadian" Jawab Kabuto, wajahnya kembali mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Apa benar nama tempat service itu adalah _Radiatora Service_?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya benar, bagaimana anda bisa tau?"

"Itu tidak penting, namun CCTV di tempat ini menunjukan anda pulang jam 9.40 atau 20 menit sebelum kejadian. Apa tujuan anda berbohong mengenai jam kepulangan anda dari _Radiatora Service?"_ Tatap Shikamaru curiga.

"Cukup Shikamaru-san, anda tak perlu membahas sesuatu yang tidak penting. Lagi pula pelakunya telah jelas Naruto, mengapa aku dikait-kaitkan lagi".

"Bisa saya pinjam kunci Rumah keluarga tempat anda bekerja, ada yang ingin saya periksa"

"Ambil saja ini, kalo ini bisa membebaskan aku dari ironi ini" Kabuto melemparkan kunci ke arah meja dengan kasar. Tampak meja kaca itu berubah warna menjadi bintik-bintik kuning ke coklatan.

Kunci dengan kode G yang menunjukan kunci dapur tempat sang pelaku melarikan diri. Di ujung kunci tampak sedikit cacat yang menunjukan bekas sesuatu yang dipaksakan. Jadi wajar hasil penelitian kunci tersebut tampak seperti dilakukan kunci T.

"Naruto, terima kasih atas sandiwaranya. Kabuto anda adalah tersangka sebenarnya" Shikamaru menyalami Naruto dan memutar arah pandangannya ke kabuto.

"Sama-sama jangan sungkan" Jawab Naruto.

"Apa-apaan ini, aku tak terima. Kalian tak memiliki bukti" Kabuto memukul meja dengan keras.

"Bukti pertama anda ke tempat service hanya sebagai alasan dan anda sengaja pergi pagi-pagi sekali agar bisa pulang lebih awal. Bukti kedua anda terbukti berbohong tentang jam pulang dari _Radiatora Service._ Bukti ke tiga, anda sengaja membuka pintu belakang dengan kasar menggunakan kunci yang terlihat agak cacat tersebut agar terkesan seperti dilakukan kunci Tiruan. Bukti terakhir, di kunci yang anda lemparkan barusan melemparkan mengandung bubuk belerang bekas percikan senjata api. Meja kaca tersebut telah di oleskan dengan cairan asam sulfat seketika meja tersebut berubah warna jadi bintik coklat saat bereaksi. Sebagai pembunuh kau memang tidak profesional kabuto"

Kabuto tampak tak bisa menjawab apapun lagi, semua yang ia tutup-tutupi telah terbukti.

"Apa salah keluarga Sasuke padamu, sehingga kamu se kejam ini?" Tanya shikamaru.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku melakukan ini karena aku sangat menyayangi keluarga mu". Kabuto menundukan kepalanya.

"KALAU KAU MENYAYANGI MEREKA KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH MEREKA HAAAAAA?" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada tinggi tampak matanya melotot penuh kemarahan sambil menarik baju Kabuto dan bersiap melayangkan tinjuannya. Seketika aksi sasuke di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Kau tak boleh main hakim sendiri Tuan" Nasihat Naruto.

"Diam kau, dasar penculik sialan! makhluk sadis seperti dia pantas untuk dibunuh"

Shikamaru tampak tak berniat bertanya, dia paham apa yang dilakukan Kabuto adalah pengaruh buruk dari seorang pencetus kepercayaan Dewa Janshin. Kepercayaan tersebut menjelaskan jika seseorang membunuh orang lain tanpa menyiksanya dengan kata lain mati seketika. Maka orang yang dibunuh akan menjadi keluarganya di kehidupan ke dua atau alam akhirat. Walaupun Hidan si penemu aliran sesat tersebut sudah dihukum mati. Aliran tersebut masih mengalir seperti air dan Kabuto adalah salah satu pengikut Hidan.

Sebelum Sasuke bertinda main hakim sendiri, dengan segera polisi mengamankan Kabuto dan memasukannya kedalam jeruji besi.

Disisi lain, Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka. Yang jelas sang cupid telah menembakan panahnya ke hati mereka berdua. Dibalik musibah yang menimpa Sasuke. Membuat Hinata bertemu kembali dengan pemuda misterius yang menculiknya. Entah apa istimewanya Naruto, tapi bagi Hinata Naruto adalah laki-laki yang sangat perhatian terhadap dia. Sungguh delusi yang sulit dipahami.

Tampak Sasuke hanya bisa mengurut dada, tak percaya Kabuto yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil tega melakukan semua ini. Dia kembali ke rumah sakit menjenguk Sakura. Satu-satunya hal berharga yang masih ia miliki. Tidak hanya itu ada calon buah hati yang harus ia jaga. Selain itu dia juga akan jadi seorang paman dari anak Itachi yang ada dalam kandungan Konan.

...

Hinata melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang investigasi, ketika hinata melewati loker tahanan, tiba-tiba seseorang menangkap tangan nya membuat langkah kaki wanita cantik itu terhenti. Dan ia tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Nan nande Naruto-kun"

"Hm Hinata, apakah kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Etto, ya ya aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Bagaimana dengamu Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak menyukai mu hahaha"

Mendadak wajah hinata kusam dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk pergi. Namun ditahan lagi oleh Naruto.

"Kau mau apa lagi dengan haaa" Hinata menatap dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Aku ingin ini" Naruto menarik tubuh hinata dan mengecup bibir wanita itu dengan lembut.

Hinata terdiam dan merasakan bibir hangat Naruto tengah menjamah lebut bibirnya. Setelah melepaskan ciumannya

"Hinata, aku tidak sekedar menyukaimu. Tapi aku menyayangimu. Aishiteru yo" Jelas Naruto dengan mata penuh kehangatan.

Tiba-tiba saja dua orang yang baru saja jadi sepasang kekasih itu melangkah bersama menuju tempat yang sama.

...

"Masih ingat tempat ini, hinata?" tanya Naruto

"Ingat, tapi bukankah disini adalah sebuah gubuk tua dan jelek. Aku jadi bingung"

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menuntun hinata masuk ke sebuah rumah yang terlihat minimalis namun mewah. Sebagai perampok yang selalu berhasil dalam aksinya. Tentu saja Naruto telah mengumpulkan banyak uang. Selain itu dia tak menggunakan banyak uang untuk merubah penampilannya melalui operasi. Cukup memperbanyak pola makannya dan meminum obat yang telah merubah warna rambut dan mata biru nya menjadi coklat.

Walau penampilan Naruto telah berubah, Hinata sudah terlanjur mencintainya. 6 bulan bukan waktu yang singkat. Selama itu mereka bersama tak sekali-sekali mereka terjebak dalam keadaan intim. Yang terjadi secara sengaja maupun tak disengaja.

"Naruto, apakah ini rumah mu semuanya tampak biru cantik sekali" Hinata memuji keadaan rumah Naruto yang terlihat tertata dan rapi.

"Kau boleh memilikinya jika kau mau, Hinata" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku harus membayar berapa Naruto"

"Dengan menjadi istriku"

Seketika wajah Hinata memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, kau mau atau tidak Hinata?

"Ano, etto, hmm, bagaimana ya Naruto-kun. Apakau kau serius hehe?

"Mengapa panggilan mu padaku berubah Hinata, kau gugupkah?" Naruto sambil membelai rambut wanita yang ada dihadapannya.

Terlihat hinata semakin salah tingkah dan wajahnya semakin merah. Tak tahan melihat tingkah gugup hinata yang membuat darah naruto mengalir deras. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh wanita itu dengan erat.

"Aku serius hinata, Aku mencintaimu, Hontouni Aishiteru Yo" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening hinata.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa begitu hangat. Walau hanya ciuman di kening, itu sungguh sesuatu yang membuat hatinya teduh.

"Yaa, aku mau Naruto –kun, aku juga mencintaimu"

Setelah beberapa saat mereka saling menatap, rasanya itu saja tak cukup. Secara spontan hinata mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya.

"Mmmmmuach" setelah beberapa detik ia melepaskan ciuamnnya.

"Hoey, Hinata kau ini memang selalu agresive membuat aku semakin tergila-gila padamu"

"Kau juga Naruto, Hm adakah sesuatu yang menarik?"

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 19.00

"Aa tak terasa ternyata sekarang sudah malam sayang" Naruto mengaruk kepalanya

"Hm ya, dingin sekali" Hinata melipatkan tangan di depan.

"Apakah kau membutuhkanku untuk menghangatkan mu ^^ "

"Hahahaha pertanyaanmu membuatku jadi gugup Naruto-kun" Hinata tertawa salah tingkah.

Naruto merangkul hinata dan mengendongnya..

" **Aku ingin kamu malam ini!"**

Hinata tampak mengerti dengan keinginan Naruto dan ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke ke leher kekasihnya. Sesampai dikamar Naruto mengunci pintu lalu mematikan HP miliknya. Terlihat jelas ia tak ingin ada siapapun yang bisa menganggu mereka.

Didepan cermin hinata melepaskan jepit rambutnya, dari belakang Naruto memegangi bahu mungil kekasihnya. Setelah hinata berdiri, bagai mesin _scan_ Naruto memandangi dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Untuk yang kedua kalinya hinata mengalungkan lengannya ke hadapan Naruto membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin menghilang hingga tak ada jarak satu mili pun. Kening dan mata mereka bertemu.

"Apa kau sudah siap sayang" bisik Naruto.

"Ya tentu saja sayang" Balas hinata

...

Kyaaaa, kalo siang author gak bisa nulis sesuatu yang berbau lemon. Sabar ya minna, nanti malam lemonnya terbit di chapter ini.. Hontouni gomenasai T_T


End file.
